Hush, Little Baby
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: Dean enjoys being a parent. His life couldn't possibly be any better!


**

* * *

**

Title: Hush little Baby

**Disclaimer: All credit for the characters goes to J.K. Rowling! we do have the same initials for our first and last names :)**

**Dean X Hermione!!**

She was perfect. Everything she did made his heart melt. When she opened her eyes, Dean was filled with an unexplainable amount of love for the cute little girl. He was proud, he was happy, he was a father. From the moment she was born, he promised himself and the small bundle that he would protect her always and give her the best childhood that any child could imagine.

Dean rolled over in his bed. Soft hair tickled his bare shoulder. He kissed his wife on her head. She snuggled closer to his body. He never thought he'd se the day when he was happily married to the brilliant Hermione Granger, but now, it all seemed so right. He was in love with her. He loved her even more, now that she blessed him with a child.

Hermione had been distraught when she found out she was pregnant. They had only been married for three months. Hermione thought her life was ruined; there was so much she wanted to do before she started a family! Dean talked her into accepting the child and looked forward to its presence. Dean was elated, no one knew how much he wanted children. His home life had been nothing close to good. His mother resented him for looking like his father that left her after Dean was born. His mother was a cold bitch that never showed him any love. The moment Dean received his letter to Hogwarts, was the last time he ever heard from her.

Dean pulled out of his thoughts and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He had never seen anyone more perfect than Hermione. Her wit kept him young, not to mention she was easy on the eyes. Ron was truly an idiot for treating her the way he did. Ron never did appreciate his valuables.

A soft cry was heard through the muggle baby monitor by the bed. Dean quietly unwrapped himself from his wife. Once he was out of the bed, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back." He whispered into the darkness.

Dean walked to the nursery room that held his most, precious treasure. He peered through the door and saw two brown eyes looking at him. The small baby reached her arms up, motioning for her father to lift her. Dean walked further into the room to pick up his daughter, who was flailing her arms around wildly and crying louder.

"Deana, What's the matter, baby girl?" he whispered in his baby talk. He half expected for her to answer back, but shook his head and continued to carry her out of the room.

He walked to the kitchen with her in one arm, careful to support her neck. He bounced her slightly as he opened the refrigerator to get a pre- prepared bottle. He filled a pan with water and placed it on the stove, waiting for the water to warm. He sat on a chair at the kitchen table and just held his princess. Hermione and Dean had decided not to use magic around their daughter until she was older. The risk of her accidentally getting harmed was too great. The baby let out an agitated cry and Dean rocked her gently. He held the baby close to his heart and hummed an affectionate tune.

Moments later, the baby quieted down and just sat contently against his chest. Dean picked her up and turned the stove off and placed the bottle in the warm water. He waited for a few minutes, then tested the bottle out on his own skin. When he decided the temperature was just right, he carried Deana back to her nursery, where he sat in the rocking chair that she liked so much. Dean cradled his child in the bend of his arm and fed her. She hungrily drank the milk. Dean hummed the tune he remembered his mother singing, way back when she didn't resent him as much, before he started looking like his father.

When Deana drank her fill, she spit the nipple of the bottle out of her mouth. Dean picked her up and burped her. He stood to put her back into her basinet, he pulled a chair over to it and gently laid her down. As he rubbed her little stomach, he sang,

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark. Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

As Dean finally saw her breathing evenly, he stood to leave her room. When he looked at the door, he saw Hermione standing at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Love, I didn't mean to wake you. Why are you crying?"

"You are great man Dean Alexander Thomas! Do you know how much I love you?"

"You have told me that on a few occasions." Hermione walked to Dean and her arms encircled his fit waist. She rested her head on his muscular shoulder. He inhaled deeply and kissed her nose.

"I love my girls, so much!"

"We love you, too." Hermione chuckled

"Look at her, she's so perfect."

"Yes, and she's ours."

"Thank You, Love."

Dean pulled his wife into his arms and walked her back to their bedroom. Dean hummed to her and watched her fall asleep. He had two wonderful females in his life, and Dean was finally happy with the way his life turned out.

* * *

**HEY!!! Please review because I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever andever!**


End file.
